Wizard
:The Wizard. Master of the Arcane, the Eldritch, and the Esoteric. A pity all those years have left little time to build muscles or quick reflexes. Still, they do have some small skill with staff and short sword. And while they start out so feeble '' '' scare them, with a few books under their belt, and a little practice, a Wizard will soon decimate legions. Their motto: "If it's not on fire now, it will be soon."'' The Wizard is a spellcasting class. Frail and weak at the beginning when their power is still nascent, Wizards who survive the initial hurdle will become capable of raining meteors on their enemies and enslaving horrible and deadly monsters. Still, even a master arcanist does good to keep some powerful friends at their side. The Wizard is considered an advanced class. Players who'd prefer a mage with better durability and melee damage should consider the Warmage and Priest classes. Players of Elona+ who'd prefer a ranged fighter-mage should consider the Gunner class. Starting Equipment *a bronze weapon **scimitar (3d2)(1) **staff (1d6) **long staff (2d3) **wakizashi (4d3+1)(1) or (4d2+1) **dagger (2d4)(1) or (2d3)(1) *a cloth robe 3,0 or 4,0 *a cloth light cloak 1,0 *2 rings, either cloth decorative or bronze engagement *a cloth decorative or bronze engagement amulet *2 bottles of crim ale *a spellbook of minor teleportation (Charges: 1-5) *3 spellbooks of magic arrow (Charges: 2-8) *4 rations *8 cargoes of traveler's food Notes *the cloth robe and cloak may be bronze *the cloth decorative ring may be raw *the bronze engagement ring may be cloth *artifacts seen: **a mighty cloth engagement ring (maintains magic, negates fear) **a cloth engagement ring of resist paralysis (improves Evasion ##, negates paralysis) Strategies Wizards have terrible durability, so they should avoid melee as much as possible, the Hand slot instead could be used to to wield a weapon with bonuses in other areas. The Elemental Staff and Kumiromi Scythe, for example, have good bonuses to resistances and attributes respectively. Another is the Staff of Insanity, which increases the power of spells and is obtained during the Main Quest. MP limits and Spell Stock make it virtually impossible for any PC to rely purely on spells. Longbows are an ideal ranged choice due to their light weight and damaging range, but laser guns and machine guns also do great thanks to their respective fixed damage rate and accuracy. Elea Wizards could risk using the Wind Bow since their racial feat slows down ether corruption, but it’s still recommended to keep it unwielded until needed. Light Armor is the choice for any PC who focuses on magic, with Medium Armor as a secondary choice if one would rather sacrifice some spell success rate for durability. Shields are discouraged due to their hefty penalty to spellcasting, but could be used in combination with Light Armor. Given their playstyle, Wizards don’t sacrifice much from using light material armor. Glass, spirit cloth and ether have a fixed Speed bonus (and ether corruption for the latter), while griffon scale has excellent PV and DV values in spite of its weight. Allies are necessary. Besides the initial Little girl, the Slave trader at Derphy has a selection of NPCs who can ease the initial difficulty (in particular the Juere infantry) until better NPCs become available. Riding is highly recommended for Speed bonus, durability, and melee damage of the mount. Mounts will reduce the damage taken by the player and supplement their melee damage, as well as enable the player to "kite" most enemies. The horses sold at Yowyn make it possible to start training early until the PC can dominate a stronger mount. Spellbooks can be costly and hard to find. Diving the Puppy Cave for a while should net some low-level spellbooks, but don’t forget to bring allies. Joining the Mages' Guild is basically obligatory, since they’re the only service in the game that guarantees purchasable copies of specific spellbooks. Magic Device shouldn’t be taken for granted. Train some levels of it and keep a few useful rods like heal wounds, teleportation, change creature, bolt of ice/fire/lightning and domination in case of emergencies and for spells the PC cannot reliably use yet. Races Yerles, Eulderna, Elea, Lich and Fairy are recommended picks for this class. Yerles, Eulderna and Elea have better durability and ranged combat potential, while Fairy and Lich have greater spellcasting power. Gods Itzpalt of Element is the designated choice for spellcasters, offering bonuses to Magic, Meditation and innate elemental resistances, as well as a god gift which grants permanent bonuses to elemental spell damage. The Elemental Staff gives more resistances than most equipment, and the Exile is generally considered to be the best offense-focused of the god pets. Kumiromi of Harvest offers bonuses to Learning and Literacy for MP and spellbook reading, plus Dexterity and Perception to support ranged combat, among other utility skills. Worshiping him is also the only reliable way to farm in the game, which offers a surprising amounts of benefits after some investment. The Kumiromi Scythe is a light weapon with great attributes, and the Cute fairy is a decent god pet with a valuable passive ability. Jure of Healing offers a bonus to Willpower for PCs who focus on healing and buffing spells, plus Magic Capacity to avoid overcasting death and other utility skills. Her special action, Prayer of Jure, instantly cures an amount of HP dependent on Favor and Willpower. The Holy Lance is a Polearm with a chance to invoke Healing Rain and Holy Veil that should be given to melee allies, and the Defender is an excellent defensive pet with the ability to save an ally from death once per sleep-charge. Lulwy of Wind supports Speed, the most valuable stat in the game, as well as Perception, Bow and Crossbow to facilitate ranged combat. Her special action, Lulwy’s Trick, increases Speed dramatically for a few turns. The Wind Bow is a great weapon but also risky due to its ether material, and the Black angel is a good pet mostly hindered by her bad AI. Changes in Elona+ Wizards now start with a Class Feat and trained levels in Jeweler. Elona+ has introduced several changes to spellcasting, making it much easier to play mage classes now than in the original version, some of these are: * Spellbooks cost half their previous value. * Spell Stock lasts three times as long. * The potential of spells memorized increases every time the PC sleeps. * If a spellbook reading failure summons monsters into a town, they'll disappear after a few days. The only exceptions are permanent maps such as Your Home, the Truce Ground and other unique dungeons. * The Wizard shopkeeper now trains spell level in exchange for platinum coins. * You can spend skill points in training spells you know. In addition, their Class Feat reduces the MP cost of all cast spells by 10%, so Wizards can last a bit longer in battle before running out of Mana. While all these changes mean that the Wizard no longer suffers some of the most aggravating disadvantages as before, the above advice should still be taken into consideration, as they're still very fragile by themselves and spells are still a finite source. Two newly introduced special actions help support this class' armor choice: Magic Equip and Emergency Evasion. Class Feat Gods Itzpalt now accepts rods instead of staves as offerings, making it much easier and cheaper to earn his Favor. Jure now increases Meditation. Also, Prayer of Jure now adds Regeneration and Holy Veil effects for 50 turns upon use. Lulwy's special action, Lulwy's Trick, has been slightly modified. The action formula is now Speed increase by (Base * 20%) + 150 for 15 turns. Kumiromi's passive has been changed to restore +1 Stamina every action turn (faster than esting), making it easier to abuse special actions. To compensate for the loss of seeds from Kumiromi's changed passive ability, The Harvest Time quests now reward seeds, and the Statue of Kumiromi gives rarer seeds. Changes in Omake Overhaul Omake overhaul adds some new Feats to the Wizard class. Class Feats Category:Classes